My Delution Brother
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: Shaka menderita penyakit skizofrenia tahap katakonik,bisakah dia menjalani kehidupannya yang tidak biasa dari masa lalunya yang kelam
1. Chapter 1

Hai,Kenedict disini, maaf karena aku sudah lama nggak muncul di fandom SS, yahh selain males ke warnet atau ngisi pulsa modem, sebenarnya emang males sih *dijambak*, eh fic di bawah ini terinspirasi dari novel "Veronica Memutuskan Mati" dan "Its my solitaire" sumpah ya ALLAH! Novel nya bagussz beeudddh *lebay*

Oke deh seperti biasa ini multichap jadi jangan bosen2 buat review yaaa (apa hubungannya?)

Oh iya, Kejombloan DM chapter 4 sebenarnya dah selesai, tapi aku rasa belum selesai *maksudnya?*

Mett baca ^^v

.

.

.

Shaka POV

My Delution

Dia selalu datang ketika ada suatu masalah dalam diriku atau pada saat aku sedang tertekan oleh suatu pemikiran ku sendiri,entahlah kadang2 aku berpikir sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku pikirkan seusiaku, seperti bagaimana cara mengubah kehidupanku yang statis ini, terlalu statis malah, entahlah... distopia ini seakan tidak akan pernah berakhir, ya disaat itulah dia muncul,seorang pemuda 20 tahunan, berambut pirang ikal sampai jenjang leher dan mempunyai mata bulat lebar sendu berwarna biru sebiru langit,dengan bentuk tubuh yg ideal dan sempurna, pipinya yang tegap tapi imut jika dia tersenyum, dia selalu memakai jaket tipis biru muda kehijauan dan celana jeans dengan sepatu birunya, terkadang dia juga hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dengan celana hitam dengan topi hitam putihnya, aku ingat dia pertama kali muncul dalam pemikiranku sejak aku 1 smp,disaat aku sedang berusaha memikirkan dan meratapi nasib penderitaan manusia terhadap manusia lain, aku tau ini tidak sepantasnya bahkan tidak penting kupirkan, tapi kenapa bayangan demi bayangan tentang penderitaan dan kesengsaran manusia selalu muncul dikepalaku?, aku selalu bertanya pada Tuhan apakah ini yang dikehendaki oleh Tuhan, melihat manusia senang dan tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, bahkan aku sempat berpikir apa gunanya manusia itu hidup lalu akhirnya mati? Apakah ini adalah suatu permainan yang diciptakan Tuhan, sedang manusia itu adalah boneka Nya dan dunia ini adalah panggungnya?, boneka yang tidak akan bisa melawan kehendaknya? Yang akan selalu menuruti takdir yang Tuhan buat sekuat apapun manusia menghindar? Aku tidak tau sama sekali apa maksud Tuhan itu? Di tengah2 pertanyaan itulah tiba2 dia muncul, ya... delusiku,pertama kali muncul dihadapanku dengan memakai baju zirah besi keemasan dengan jubah putih dibelakangnya,dengan mata yang teduh dan senyum yang lembut dia tiba2 sudah berada dihadapanku, kupikir mungkin aku terlalu sering membaca komik action sehingga aku berhalusinasi seperti ini, sampai dia berkarta bahwa dia adalah kakakku? Yang benar saja, aku tidak ingin punya baik itu kakak,adik,bahkan mungkin orang tua, ya aku tidak ingin dilahirkan di dunia ini, dan sekarang dia berkata bahwa dia kakakku? Sungguh tak masuk akal, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku heran, tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentangnya, bisa dibilang aku adalah anak asosial tipe penyendiri, jadi sudah pasti aku tidak senang kalo ada orang didekatku apalagi kalo tidak kukenal dan tiba2 sudah ada dihadapanku, aku sama sekali tidak kaget dan tidak menanyai apapun tentangnya karena aku tidak mau tau, aku tau kalo dia tidak nyata, aku berdeduksi bahwa dia hanyalah ilusi semata,yah seperti kesimpulan ku tadi, terlalu banyak membaca komik action, tapi hey! Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah membaca komik bergenre action, apa gunanya komik yang hanya membuat orang bertambah sengsara? Mengikuti kekasaran yang ada didalam komik dan mempraktekkannya di dunia nyata? Membuang uang saku hanya untuk kenikmatan semata yang akhirnya akan membuatmu menyesal? Hanya orang-orang yang terlalu memikirkan keduniawiaan mereka sendiri yang mau melakukannya, tapi sudahlah, itu hak dan urusan mereka masing-masing, percuma jika aku menasehati atau menegur mereka. Mungkin itu yang menambah konklusi mereka bahwa aku ini gila atau sok suci, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apa yang mau mereka katakan padaku, aku tau bahwa aku adalah anak yang berbeda dari yang lain, dilihat dari kemampuan dan wajahku saja, ada banyak orang yang berkesimpulan bahwa aku ini adalah monster terkutuk berwajah malaikat, ya monster karena aku dapat membunuh sesuatu yang aku kehendaki hanya dengan membuka mataku yang selalu tertutup ini, dan malaikat? Entahlah, aku tak yakin mengapa mereka menambahkan kata-kata itu, apa karena wajahku? Aku rasa tidak...

_Skizofrenia..._

Kesal, ya aku kesal karena dia masih ada disana, berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan yang serba putih ini, menatapku dengan senyum membisu, kulihat sesaat si rambut pirang itu, kali ini dia memakai baju hitam putih,dengan celana putih dan topi hitam, kemudian aku melanjutkan kegiatanku kembali, duduk bersila beralaskan kain katun sajadah putih dan membentuk jari tanganku dengan suatu pola, sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat suci yang dapat membuatku tenang dan rileks, ya aku dapat melakukan kegiatan yang para manusia sebut "bertapa" ini selama berjam-jam tanpa istirahat, yah karena hanya itu saja yang aku bisa lakukan diruangan yang aku tempati selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini, tetapi... aku tidak menyesal atau kecewa sama sekali saat aku pertama kali dan seterusnya memasuki dan tinggal di ruangan kecil dan sederhana ini, karena akhirnya aku tidak akan menemui para manusia itu, manusia munafik dan licik, manusia yang tidak pantas hidup dan pantas untuk mati mengenaskan, manusia yang akan ku bunuh suatu saat nanti, manusia-manusia itu...ma...nuss...siiaa.. itt...tu...

_Skizofrenia ..._

"Sepertinya kita perlu menambah suntikan Hormon Insulinnya"..

"jangan, kalau kita memberikan lebih dari 50%,maka organ dalamnya bisa rusak"..

"lalu? Apakah kita akan membiarkan dia menghancurkan salah satu ruangan rumah sakit ini... lagi?"..

"kita tunggu saja perkembangannya"...

Samar-samar Aku mendengar ocehan para perawat itu yang sedang berusaha menenagkanku dengan cairan aneh tersebut,aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang kutahu adalah pada saat emosiku bergejolak karena membayangkan para manusia keji itu pandanganku menjadi buram,lalu perlahan-lahan gelap, dan sekarang disinilah aku, diruangan yang serba empuk,baik dikanan kiri,atas bawah,semuanya beralaskan kasur putih polos,dengan kain putih yang diikat dimataku,senyum tipis ku kembangkan pada mulutku ini karena kamar ini ... begitu sempurna !, aku tidak akan lagi mendengar ocehan manusia lagi yang melewari ruanganku yg lama, aku bahkan tidak akan melihat para manusia lagi, ditambah dengan warna pada ruangan ini yang paling aku sukai... aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan atas karunia-Nya yang diberikan padaku...

_Skizofrenia..._

"kau itu aneh,monster!"

"bocah monster,lebih baik kau mati dan hidup di neraka!"

"anak tak berguna,bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja!"

"wajah malaikat, tapi perilakunya kayak setan!"

"bisanya hanya menghancurkan dan membunuh orang lain!"

"pergi dari sini atau kami bunuh kamu!"

...

TBC

Kalau readers tanya,"nggantung banget sih?" ya emang gw buat ngegantung... wehehehehe*diseplak*

Need Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

HYAAA! maaf! maaf bangeeetttzz! kalo udah lama gak apdet fanfic... maklumlah elas 3 sma getoh! jadi ya harus mikirin pelajaran dari pada fanfic lah! *dijambak*

oh iya chap ini sangat pendek pendek dan pendek, karena di chapter ini adlah awal konflik shaka... lanjutannya besok aja deh, gak papa kan *dibakar*

oke deh, met baca, yuk mari...

.

.

.

Disclaimer: entah punya sapa, gw nemu dijalan soalnya *dirajam*

Warning: pendek, dan gak bermutu...

* * *

"apa kau tidak bosan?"

"tidak"

"memang apa gunanya kau melakukan itu?"

"tidak tau"

"kau memang sangat membosankan"

"memang"

"hhuh!"

"..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yg kami lontarkan di tengah keheninganku melakukan sesuatu yang aku senangi ini, tapi entah kenapa dia bukannya pergi meninggalkanku seperti para manusia lain, dia duduk dengan tangan memeluk lutunya disamping ku sambil menatapku penasaran dengan bola matanya yang hijau, aku tidak peduli dan terus saja melakukan 'aktivitas' ku ini...

_Skizofrenia..._

Sudah berjam-berjam dia terus duduk tepat disampingku, tetapi sejak dari tadi dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, kupikir... mungkin dia tertidur, aku pun beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit ini, sudah 2 bulan sejak aku terkurung di kamar baruku itu, entah kenapa para perawat berkata bahwa aku harus keluar untuk terkena cahaya matahari, dan entah kenapa juga aku menuruti kemauan mereka, mungkin memang aku merasa rindu akan seberkas, cahaya yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pernah kurasakan...

_Skizofrenia..._

Aku pun mulai beranjak berjalan pelan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai paling tinggi yang ada dirumah sakit ini, aku tidak peduli pada gadis berambut ungu panjang berkisar 9 tahun yang sekarang masih saja tertidur di gundukan bukit kecil tempat aku melakukan 'aktivitas' tadi, aku tidak tau mengapa gadis kecil itu selalu memperhatikanku sejak aku dapat keluar dari kamarku 2 hari ini berturut-turut, apakah dia pasien disini? Atau dia salah satu anak perawat di rumah sakit ini?.. sudahlah itu bukan urusanku, yang aku ingin aku lakukan setelah sampai dikamar adalah tidur sejenak sambil meneruskan meditasiku lagi...

_Skizofrenia..._

"kau sudah pulang"..

"..."

"rupanya kau tertarik pada gadis kecil itu ya?"

"..."

"apa kau tertarik pada nya karena dia telah mengingatkanmu pada seseorang di masa lalumu?"

"..."

"kau harus kembali shaka!, kau harus kembali!"

"DIAAAMMM!"

JBLAARRR!

_Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi..._

_Karena aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya..._

...

TBC

makasih buat review nya senpai, kirain fanfci ini gak bakal dianggap sama sekali *mewek-mewek*

ok..

till the next chap...


	3. Chapter 3

.

**My Delution brother chapter 3**

a Saint Seiya fanfic...

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

Warning : tidak ada keteraturan alur dan EYD

Please Review...

Hope u like it! Minna-san!

.

.

.

.

.

"masukkan dia kedalam kamar 'itu', cepat!"

"baik"

.

.

Entah apa yang mereka maksud dengan kamar 'itu', sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kamar apalagi yang mereka tempatkan bagi seorang anak macam aku ini, sekarang yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah terbaring di ranjang putih dengan mataku yang tertutup dengan kain putih juga sambil didorong oleh beberapa perawat menuju ke kamar baruku -lagi, dalam hati aku menyalahkan 'dia' karena 'dia' telah membuat ku berbuat begitu, aku sudah sangat muak dengannya...

.

_Skizofrenia.._

_._

"dia sudah menghancurkan 4 kamar yang ada dirumah sakit ini, benar-benar anak monster!"

"sssttt... jangan keras-keras, jika terdengarnya olehnya dan emosinya memuncak kembali dia akan menghancurkan kamar ini seperti kamar-kamar lain"

"kudengar anak 'itu' juga ada di lantai ini dan kamarnya bersebelahan dengannya ya?"

"benar, kudengar kepala rumah sakit menyarankan anak itu dipindahkan disini supaya mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik karena 'persamaan' mereka"

"hmm... anak monster berwajah malaikat dengan 'anak malaikat' sesungguhnya, sepertinya menarik.."

"cepat pergi dari tempat ini... aku mulai takut..."

"baiklah..."

.

Aku tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka,' anak monster berwajah malaikat' katanya? Huh. Lucu sekali, rupanya aku sudah seterkenal itu, tetapi toh aku tidak peduli, julukan apapun yang mereka berikan padaku, pada intinya aku adalah monster, aku adalah api bagi jiwaku sendiri yang siap membakar apapun disekitarku jika ada seseorang yang menuangkan minyak pada api jiwaku, dan aku tau siapa seseorang itu, 'dia' , ya aku hanya menyebutnya dia karena aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau namanya...

.

"namaku Aiolia... maaf sebelumnya jika aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu"

Tidak bisakah kau tidak selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba?

"hahaha rupanya kau sedang membicarakanku ya?"

Ya, membicarakan bagaimana cara melenyapkanmu

"maaf sudah membuat mu seperti tadi..."

Permintaan maafmu tidak akan kuterima

"aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu, itu saja.."

'itu saja' katanya? Benar-benar masuk akal

"aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya tapi kau harus bangkit shaka?"

Aku memutar bola mataku...Oh tidak, jangan biarkan aku mengulanginya lagi..

"ah, dia datang!...aku pergi dulu shaka..._see ya_"

Dia..?

.

_Skizofrenia.._

_._

Aku mulai mencoba untuk merasakan tempat ini, ya, sekarang aku hanya bisa merasa, bukan melihat, mataku telah ditutup oleh suatu alat seperti kacamata berlapis perak yang terkunci dan tidak bisa kubuka selain oleh perawat-perawat itu, sedangkan tanganku seperti terikat oleh semacam tali besi sehingga aku tidak akan bisa melepasnya sendirian, jadi satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa 'melihat' sekelilingku hanyalah dengan merasakan aura, cara ini kutemukan ketika aku berada di kamar pertamaku dimana aku ditempatkan di kamar yang sangat gelap sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, yang kulakukan untuk merasakan sekitarku dengan merasakan aura masing-masing benda, ya, setiap benda memiliki aura yang berbeda bergantung, pada jenis, ukuran, dan massa suatu benda, jadi aku bisa melihat benda apapun di kamar baruku ini tanpa perlu melihat ataupun meraba...

.

Sepertinya kamar ini cukup luas mungkin sekitar 2 kali lebih luas dari kamarku yang sebelumnya, -maksudku kamar yang ke 3 yang sudah kuhancurkan- dan entah kenapa kamar ini tampak sedikit lebih mewah, aku bisa merasakan ada sofa _single _yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang, dan tempat tidur 2 tingkat yang sederhana namun tampak besar dan nyaman, sebuah meja kecil putih beroda dan _buffet_ yang berada di samping tempat tidur, aku sedikit heran akan kamar ini, seakan-akan kamar ini adalah kamar khusus dan _special_ untukku, untuk diriku, untuk orang seperti ku, tapi toh, aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya, sebagus apapun ruanganku, jika aku dalam kondisi seperti ini –terikat dan tertutup- , apa gunanya?, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela napas dan berdiam diri...

.

_Skizofrenia.._

.

"wah? Kita bertemu lagi!"

"..."

"aku senang kamu berada di lantai yang sama denganku, apa lagi ruangan kita bersebelahan ya.."

"..."

"emmmh... boleh aku tau namamu?, sejak kita bertemu 3 hari yang lalu, aku belum sempat menanyakan nama kakak"

"..."

"ah? Kenapa tangan kakak terikat seperti itu? Dan apa itu yang ada di mata kakak? Semacam kacamatakah?"

"..."

Aku tidak menjawab dan mungkin tidak akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis kecil berambut ungu itu, dari mana dia tau aku kalau aku ada disamping kamarnya? Bagaimana dia tau persis bahwa aku terikat dan tertutup –mataku-? Sementara dia tidak ada diruangan ini tetapi berada diruangan tepat di sebelah kamarku, bagaimana bisa? Dan apa yang dia maksud bertemu? Padahal dia berada diruangan lain dan tidak bertatap muka sama sekali, dan... mengapa dia berada di tempat seperti ini?

_Skizofrenia.._

"_shaka! Kau harus pergi dari sini!"_

"_tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibu sendiri!"_

"_shaka! Shaka! Dengarkan ibu! Ibu akan baik-baik saja! Ibu hanya ingin berbicara pada orang-orang itu, tetapi kau harus pergi dari sini, pergilah yang jauh! Nanti ibu pasti menyusulmu!"_

"_tapi...hikss...tapi..."_

"_Shaka! Kau harus menuruti perintah orang tua apapun perintahnya, bukankah itu yang selalu gurumu ajarkan padamu?"_

"_ibu..."_

" _kau tidak akan sendirian.. gurumu pasti akan menjagamu dan ibu pasti akan menyusulmu, sekarang cepatlah pergi bersama gurumu terlebih dahulu"_

"_ibu...hiks...ibu..."_

"_ibu pasti akan menyusulmu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"ibu pasti akan menyusul ku, benar kah?"

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

Kyaaaa! Cherry chan! Makasih beud mau jadi fans gueh! Kyahahaha, lihatlah kak yuki, lihatlah kak eron, lihatlah kak chimaira! Gue punya fens sekarang! Kalah loe pade!*dijambak*

Emmhh okeh! Buat cherry san Ken akan meng-update Fanfic "Long hair? Why not?" nya deh..

To ardina: sekarang sudah tau kan :D

Thanks for everyone who has , or just view my fanfic m(_)m

Kenedict leo has sign out...


	4. Chapter 4

My Delution brother chapter 4

a Saint Seiya fanfic...

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

Warning : tidak ada keteraturan alur dan EYD

Please Review...

Hope u like it! Minna-san!

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Skizofrenia_

_._

Hari ini adalah hari genap 3 tahun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit ini, aku tidak tau mengapa aku begitu peduli tentang menghitung hari dari awal masuk ke rumah sakit ini sampai sekarang, aku berspekulasi bahwa mungkin memang tidak ada hal yang benar-benar bisa dilakukan selain 'aktivitas'ku disini, tetapi meskipun begitu aku senang dengan minimalnya kegiatan disini, paling tidak aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu, yah... mungkin memang terdapat kecelakaan 'kecil' selama aku berada disini, tapi itu semua bukan salahku dan bukan aku yang memulai!, semua gara-gara 'dia'...

"huffftt... mengapa kau itu selalu berspekulasi buruk padaku, shaka?" tanyanya, dengan wajah mengkerut tetapi perlahan tersenyum seakan dia tidak punya salah sama sekali kepadaku.

". . . . . . . ."

Hening.

Dari awal kedatangan 'dia' terdapat banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul di benakku, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengatakannya, entah kenapa sejak 'kedatangannya', ada sesuatu yang... yang timbul dalam benakku sehingga aku merasa aku tidak ingin mengatakan atau bertanya apapun kepadanya... yah... pertanyaan-pertanyaan, seperti bagaimana dia tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku?, isi hatiku..., darimana dia datang? Darimana dia berasal? Mengapa dia selalu muncul ketika aku sedang berbicara pada hatiku sendiri? Apa tujuannya mendekatiku?, dan. . . . . . siapa dia?

_Skizofrenia_

_._

"wah kak shaka, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku heran ketika gadis kecil itu menyapaku, memang aku telah terbangun dari tidur dan ini mungkin sudah pagi, tapi darimana gadis kecil berambut ungu itu tahu bahwa aku sudah bangun?, sedangkan mataku tertutup oleh sebuah alat dan dengan posisi tidurku yang mungkin malah membuat orang-orang mengira bahwa aku sedang duduk berdoa dengan khusyuk, tanganku sudah tidak terikat lagi sejak 2 hari yang lalu, aku tidak tau apa alasan mereka melepas tanganku, tetapi aku merasa sedikit lega karena dengan tanganku bebas, aku dapat melakukan 'aktivitas' ku lagi

"kak shaka, ayo kita keluar, sekarang sudah musim semi, di halaman belakang pasti sudah banyak tumbuhan hijau yang indah!"

Huh, anak kecil yang polos, aku mau saja keluar seperti apa yang kau minta, karena aku pun juga menyukai sinar matahari yang hangat yang pernah kurasakan beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi dia mungkin tidak tau –atau tidak peduli- dengan kondisiku sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa keluar?, jika kamarku terkunci, sedangkan mustahilkan aku membukanya secara paksa? Apa gadis itu bisa membukanya sendiri? sementara gagang pintu kamarku saja mungkin lebih tinggi dari tubuh gadis itu meskipun dia sudah merentangkan tangannya keatas untuk meraih gagang pintu...

"ah nona saori, sedang apa nona disini?"

"ah! Kak perawat! Tolong aku, aku ingin mengajak temanku keluar dan bermain bersama, tapi pintunya terkunci! Kakak, tolong bukakan dong kak!"

"teman ya. . . . . . baiklah akan kakak bukakan, tunggu disini, kakak akan ambil kuncinya..."

. . . . . . .

Yang benar saja...

.

Teman katanya...

.

Omong kosong...

.

_Skizofrenia_

_._

"hmmm matahari tahun ini cerah dan hangat!"

". . . . . . . . ."

"hei, hei kak shaka... jangan hanya melakukan 'itu' terus, ayo.. bukalah matamu... bunga-bunga disini sedang mekar2nya loh!"

Kau tau gadis kecil, tidak perlu sampai membuka mataku pun aku bisa merasakan semua hal yang ada disekelilingku.

"sejak kemarin aku penasaran dengan mata kakak, pasti indah ya. . . . . "

Kau tidak tau apa-apa soal mata ku gadis kecil

"hmmm biar kutebak, warna mata kakak... euuhhmm... pasti... biru bukan?"

Tepat sekali.

"jika benar, maka kakak pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik ya?"

"aku laki-laki", aku kesal jika ada yang menganggapku perempuan jika dilihat dari wajahku

"hahaha. . . . ., akhirnya kakak bicara juga ya.."

Aku kesal, aku tidak suka dipaksa walau itu secara halus atau dengan kekerasan, sudah cukup itu terjadi pada masa itu, aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi, apalagi oleh seorang gadis kecil ini?

". . . . . ."

Hening.

Aku melihat gadis itu sedang duduk disampingku kembali, pandangannya terlihat menuju kedepan dengan mata hijaunya yang sendu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sejak gadis kecil ini muncul, dan entah jika aku dekat dengannya aku jadi teringat dia. . . .

Lupakan.

.

_Skizofrenia_

_._

Entah kenapa sejak kembali dari taman, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk bermeditas lagi, pikiranku terasa tidak ada di kepalaku, melayang. . . . . .

"xixixixi apa aku bilang, kau teringat padanya"

Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku memang teringat padanya

"jika begitu, shaka, apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Bertemu dengannya?

.

.

.

_Skizofrenia..._

_._

"_kau tau shaka, tidak semua orang harus berperilaku baik, terkadang kita harus menunjukkan wajah asli kita"_

"_tapi itu semua sangat bertolak belakang pada ajaranku, kau tahu"_

"_shaka, menurutku itu semua hanya teori, manusia dituntut untuk jauh dari teori yang ada, walau manusia tau jika mereka mengikuti teori yang ada mereka pasti akan lebih baik, tapi nyatanya manusia selalu melenceng jauh dari teori, semua manusia, tidak terkecuali kau shaka"_

"_aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu"_

"_mungkin shaka, kau akan menyadarinya sendiri"_

"_. . . . . .Lia"_

"_ya?"_

"_terima kasih"_

.

.

.

.

Brengsek!

.

Brzzzztt!...

Argh!

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ibu pasti akan menyusul mu shaka!"_

Ibu

"_jika benar bola matamu berwarna biru, pasti wajah kakak cantik sekali_"

Gadis kecil

"_huufttt kenapa kau selalu berspekulasi buruk padaku shaka, aku hanya ingin membantumu"_

Dia

"_mungkin shaka, kau akan menyadarinya sendiri"_

Dia. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

My Delution brother chapter 5

a Saint Seiya fanfic...

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

Warning : tidak ada keteraturan alur dan EYD

Please Review...

Hope u like it! Minna-san!

Aku tidak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi, ketika aku mengingat sesuatu tentang-nya, entah kenapa emosi ku segera berhamburan keluar dan kupikir,dan seperti biasa, aku akan menghancurkan ruangan atau kamar di rumah sakit ini lagi.

Tapi ternyata. . .. . . ?

"Jadi kau yang bernama shaka?" tanya seseorang, aku tidak tau siapa Karena mataku masih tertutup, memang aku bisa merasakan semua hal diluar mataku, tapi untuk mengenal wajah? masih agak sulit.

"aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu, sejak kau masuk dirumah sakit ini hingga sekarang, tapi aku baru tau namamu. . . . .shaka?"

Dia mengulang-ngulang namaku di mulutnya seakan dia berdoa seperti apa yang biasa kulakukan, aku benci itu

"pekernalkan, aku Dokter Shion, kepala rumah sakit ini, meskipun aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mu secara langsung, tapi entah aku merasa sangat familiar dengan wajahmu"

Yang benar saja, baru pertama kali dia bertemu denganku, dan sekarang dia mulai sok akrab?, benar-benar seorang dokter.

"ah, kau pasti agak kesulitan dan susah jika _visor eye_ masih terpasang di matamu, tunggu sebentar..."

Dokter yang bernama Shion itu membuka perlahan alat penutup mata yang ternyata bernama visor eye itu, memang agak berat dan rumit untuk membukanya, pernah aku mencoba membuka sendiri namun gagal, sepertinya hanya Dokter atau para perawat saja yang tau. . . .

Ckrek. .

Pertama kali aku membuka mata, sekelilingku tampak masih agak buram, tetapi aku dapat melihat jelas rambut hijau muda terang milik sang Dokter itu, perlahan-lahan aku dapat melihat wajahnya, tampak sangat berwibawa dan hangat, entah kenapa aku merasa agak nyaman jika melihat wajah dari Dokter Shion ini, sama seperti aku berada disamping gadis berambut ungu itu. . .

Tunggu dulu. . .

Aku. . . melihatnya?

Aku. . .membuka mataku?

"Shaka, apa hanya itu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, apa maksudnya _apa hanya itu?_

"apa hanya itu saja namamu, apa kau tidak punya nama lengkap atau nama keluarga?" tanya orang itu sambil merebahkan diri di sofa kamarku, sedang aku berhadapan dengannya duduk di tempat tidurku, aku tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya karna masih terheran2 dengan pertanyaanku sendiri, bagaimana orang itu masih bisa hidup? Bagaimana bisa ruangan ini tidak hancur seperti yang sebelum2nya? Dan, mataku . . .kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin menutup mataku?!, apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan padaku?!

"namanya shaka virgo pak doktell!"interupsi seseorang dengan tanpa melihatnya saja aku bisa tau milik siapa suara yang masih agak cadel itu.

Virgo? Nama macam apa itu? Bukan seperti itu nama asli ku. . . .

"wah wah, nona saori, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" sambil berkata begitu dokter itupun berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit menyapa gadis kecil berambut ungu yang dia panggil nona saori, aku tidak peduli apayang mereka katakan ataupun lakukan, pertanyaan bertubi2 masih saja memenuhi pikiranku mengenai apa yang terjadi pada mataku ini. . . .

"yeyyy kak shaka udah sembuh!, ayo maen keluar, boleh ya dokter shion?" tanya 'nona' saori itu pada dia, yang benar saja, aku ingin mereka menjelaskan apa yang sebnarnya terjadi pada mataku ini dan 'nona' itu mengajakku bermain keluar?

"shaka, sebaiknya kau pergilah bersama nona, kau membutuhkan itu"

"tidak, aku ingin kau menjelaskan.."

"shaka!" sanggahnya, entah kenapa mendengarnya berkata tegas membuatku agak segan padanya, seberwibawa itukah dia? , kemudian aku hanya menoleh pada gadis kecil dengan tatapan bingung, antara menyanggupi permintaannya atau tidak. . . .

Entah ini adalah delusi dan halusinasi ku yang timbul atau memang aku melihat bayangan sesosok wanita berambut coklat panjang memakai baju zirah berdiri membayangi tubuh gadis itu, apalagi ini? Sekali aku bisa melihat dengan mataku sendiri mengapa timbul bermacam2 peristiwa aneh ini?, aku melihat bayangan itu, sosok yang lembut tapi tegas, sosok yang feminim sekaligus tangguh, siapa dia? Apa dia adalah delusi baruku setelah dia? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. . .

"kau melihatnya kan shaka. . ." kata dokter shion yang sekarang berdiri di samping gadis berambut ungu itu, aku memanggilnya begitu karena sudah terbiasa dan memang lebih cocok jika gadis cilik itu kupanggil seperti itu. . . .

"Kau adalah Saint yang dipilih langsung oleh Athena. . . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
